User talk:Charmed-Jay
Hi, welcome to Shugo Chara Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Amu Hinamori page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ralene (Talk) 00:23, 31 March 2009 Qesgions for ikuto Dear Ikuto; Why do you like to tease Amu so much?that's so wrong to do!Also is Tadase your brother or stepbrother? Anyways I just want you to know that you look like Sasuke from Naruto, and also you are hotter than the sun in the middle of July.So please if you would write me back. 23:36, 24 June 2009 (UTC) your biggest fangirl, Emonalee. P.S.I feel so sorry your show isn't on anymore. I think I think you have me confused with somebody else. Charmed-Jay Hello! Hi, Charmed-Jay, I'm Shawn, a member of Wikia's Entertainment team. I've been checking around the wiki, and like what you've accomplished so far - you have so many edits! And you have a really great start to a wiki with the diversity of your articles. Is there any project on this wiki you're thinking about or doing, or need help with anything? I'm glad to lend a hand with something if you need it. Please let me know! Shawn (talk) 04:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Konnichi wa :) Konnichi wa! This is User:Roru aurarios making a greeting. I have a question for you. Are you a friend of Ralene? Comment me on my talk page. Roru aurarios 07:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) HI Hi, I'm Sxerks from the Anime and Manga Hub. I noticed that this wiki didn't have a Logo when I was editing on the central wiki. I came here and saw that the admin was inactive, so I think you should adopt this wiki. Either by magically getting a hold of User:Ralene somehow and having her or by asking for adoption on the main wiki(really easy to do). Good Luck!--Sxerks 16:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :RE: Question :I just look at , saw that you had the most edits by far and you logged in to Wikia more recently compared to others. :You don't need to speak JP to admin(I admin 2 and don't speak it), it is mainly a role that allows for the deletion/block of spam/vandalism and the editing of the user interface. :If you don't think it's for you, the community should nominate and vote for someone.--Sxerks 14:32, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Re: Re: Question ::I'll think about it. ::I have enough trouble taking care of "one" wikia these days. Been asking for help, but no success so far. --Charmed-Jay 04:04, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Updates Sorry for the major delays in getting back to things here. If we could try to make the episode pages look similar to the first episode's in design, I think that will help clean up things as well. I'll be working on changing the pages slowly from "EP###" to "Episode ###: title goes here" to help clean up things as well. I'd like to set up sections for each part of the series to keep the episodes by series (for Example, 1-51 would be "Shugo Chara!", 52-102 *I believe, might be wrong on that one* would be "Shugo Chara! Doki!" and 103-continuing would be both "Shugo Chara! Dokki Doki!" and "Shugo Chara Picchi Pichi!") *Please note that I may have messed up spelling a bit there, but you get the picture.* I'll be checking this much more often as well to keep up to date and fix things up, so feel free to write my User-page and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks for everything you've done! Ralene 20:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Amu, Rima, Ikuto and others Why have they been locked? And how come you can edit them? Can I please edit a few parts of it? EDIT: Yeah, thanks for letting me edit it. That contents box was bothering me! :D editing why would you do that! im frustating to make that you know it Charmed-Jay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI hello charmed-jay..... thanks very much for telling me.... Konichiwa, Boku, Atarasie memba desu~ Hiya there! I'm a new member and yes I can speak Jap. Thanks for fixing the damn pic I was trying to adjust on the "Rikka" page. :) I'm also a new member... sorta. Came here and edited some stuff before. :] If your'e wondering what the title says, it says "Hi, I'm a new member". LoL. ~Joji~ (March 20th, 2010) Thanks for the introduction. Actually, I already knew what it means. Well, except for "Atarasie", but I knew what most of it meant. I'll just say "Welcome to Shugo Chara Wiki" --Charmed-Jay 16:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I think I made a slight mistake the in the romanized words... I think it should be "atarasee", my bad! and how the hell do you do the "XX:XX, Month XX, 20XX (UTC)" thing? ~Joji (March 20th, 2010) It's easy, just type ~~~~. Or you could press the "reference" button on top of the editting page, you should see it among the tools. Oh, and just so you know, I don't speak Japanese, I just understand a little. Charmed-Jay 16:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC) No worries... I was born in Canada and I can speak both English and Jap real well, so once again, no worries! If you have any text for me to translate, I'll help. :] ...and dangit, still can't do it. Where do I put my name in "~Joji~ 16:22, March 20, 2010 (UTC)" That's alright - it took me a while to get it right too. --Charmed-Jay 16:23, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Dangit... still experimenting, I give up, can't do it but did it 2mins ago! D: ~~Joji~~ Actually, the instruction is on top of the page when you edit it. Just type Charmed-Jay 16:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC), and don't add your name in the middle. Like this: ~~~~. Right now, I've disabled it, so you can see its form. Charmed-Jay 16:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Got it! Thanks. :] ~Joji~ 16:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Dia or Diamond? Hey I'm getting confused on whether if it's Amulet Dia or Diamond. Like the many shows, Amu always says "Dia dia dia dia dia dia" all the time. No "diamond", so I'm like WTFOMFG, which one is more correct? The original (dia) or the complete (diamond)? ~Joji~ (March 20th, 2010) I wish I had the answer. But I think it's probably Amulet Dia. But most people prefer Amulet Diamond, so... Charmed-Jay 16:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Japanese is dia english is diamond Hello Do you saw how look page about Utau? IkutoxUtau fan have little raged... No offense, but you should try improving your grammar skills? The correct sentance is: "Did you see how the page looked like about Utau? IkutoxUtau fans are a bit raged about it..." Not sure with the look page about part, but most of what I just said is quite accurate. :) ~Joji~ 21:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I from Poland and my english isn't such good as yours... That's why I tell Charmed-Jay about this, because I can't correct this :) Whoa... Poland? Holy crap! That's one of the most coolest places I wanted to go to! Man all that wild life and all that! :D LoL, I can understand, learning two languages are hard eh? You know polish probably, and learning english now is probably hard to right? No worries! If Jay can't help, I'll help too. :) I feel a bit jealous of you... I wanna visit Poland! XD ~Joji~ 16:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I added something on "Rikka" page. :) Hey Jay! I re-added "In addition, she also "slightly" resembles "Amulet Diamond" by the colour of her clothing and her hair style." 'cause it does resemble a bit of Amulet Dia right? I mean not exactly, but quite similar. :) Like Hotaru is slightly similar to Dia and they are both yellow when chara-naried right? They both show "extreme radiance" or what ever and shine like crazy. Dunno, but what do you think? ~Joji~ 21:23, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Some Stuff! I made a "Players' Receptions to the Games" section for the RPG Shugo Chara games, so people can check out and see what players thinks about those RPG games. I already put my ratings and comments about the games. :) Just go check it out if you want to. ;) In addition, I added some new info on X-Characters, and some dude made a page about "Santa Claus" and wrote "He is fat and stupid and likes to eat Takoyaki"... O_O LoL eh? I know, I already reported about that page. :) ~Joji~ 04:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) We Need Banners! Hi again! Just to let you know, we need banners such as "This Page need some More Info", "Where are the pictures?", or even "We need improve the grammar here...". Something like that should be nice... do you need help with making those? ~Joji~ 23:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Like tons of help. --Charmed-Jay 05:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) KK... right now I got friggin tons of projects and hwk... so maybe Easter Holiday. :) If you want, you can start working on a rough draft of it. ~Joji~ 21:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Oi Thanks for editing my mess of images ^^ English versions of transformations So, the English versions of the series have come out, and according to them, some of the Character Transformations are wrong(the names). For example, insted of Black Lynk, it's supposed to be Black Links. Instead of Death Rebel, it's Death Label. And I'm not sure if this has been posted, but Diamond's real name hasn't been revealed yet. Neither have her dislikes or likes. Can I edit these pages? AmuletFortune 00:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose it's okay to tell post on the page that Dia's real name has not been revealed, and her likings. But you shouldn't edit the other pages, they've already been confirmed and if you change them, someone else would change them back eventually. --Charmed-Jay 06:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Joker^^ Kombamwaya^^ My Name Is Winny, And Have Been A Member Here Ca One Mounth. I Saw That The Joker Seat Were Open, And Wondered If There Might Be Any Chance For Me To Get It... To Reply, Or If There Is Anything You Want To Ask Me, Just Put A Message On My User Talk^^ I'm Looking Forward To Your Answer^^ Chaa~ Winnifred Artemis 19:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) May I be Joker? ^-^ May I be joker? I love this anime, but since i fairly new, I need to know what the Joker's chair does. Please get back to me! ^-^ Amuchan101778 03:25, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Amu (Kathrine)Amuchan101778 03:25, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Sorry I couldn't reply yesterday but your welcome whenever I see good screen shots when watching a episode. Of Shugo Chara I just have to save it and when I looked at Yua's page that was good screen shot I took a while ago and thought I should add it. SORRY I MADE IT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! I really hope you get this message I simply would like to request that you unlock the Utau and Ikuto page, seeing as some facts are false, and things could be added. If anyone posts bad facts on there, other people could simply edit them out. So, mostly, I'm just asking you to unlock some pages, please. I very much hope you recieve this message, seeing as your last edit was in a while ago. Arigato. Joker Hi i was wondering what does Joker do and how many edits do i have to have to be the Joker.HazeShot 06:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) blocking Hey how come their are so many pages getting blocked.JetMaster 07:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Jack How many edits do I have to make to become a Jack.JetMaster 08:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Shugo Chara is getting weird... -_-" Hey, long time no see! Sorry for not contributing to the wiki since March, Shugo Chara is getting weirder and weirder. Season 3(last season) was a complete fail in terms of many things, and the manga have gotten too repetitive and boring. So ya... sorry; I lost interest to the series. :/ :I haven't been checking the wiki, either. Like I said, I'm not the head responsible. --Charmed-Jay 16:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : lol, ikr? shugo chara! party! was an epic fail, i couldn't get myself past the fifth episode, and even getting that far took a world of patience and will. i think that shugo chara! encore! was okay, though. it was cute. but the anime, i couldn't agree more with. i don't really watch it or do anything about it unless i'm in a 'shugo chara mood' lol. Mikazuki 00:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) seats? hello my name is yena, and i would like to know what those seats are. everybody keep talking about it and i have no idea what peoples are saying. also how do we know that the seats are open. if any of them are open i'll take them especialy the Queen's chair and the Jacks chair(where Nadeshiko/Nagihiko was) ano,your popular neh?anyway nice to meet you (bow in respect) who do I ask to become the joker chair neh king how can I be the joker chair